The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and a manufacturing technology thereof. It relates to, for example, a technology effectively applicable to a semiconductor device including an optical waveguide, and a manufacturing technology thereof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-133446 (Patent Document 1) describes a technology regarding, for example, a spot size converter capable of reducing the coupling loss with an optical fiber.